yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuji Goda
Ryuji Goda (郷田 龍司,' 'Gōda Ryūji) is the main antagonist and final boss of Yakuza 2.'' He also appears as one of the playable protagonists in Yakuza: Dead Souls, as well as in Yakuza 0 as a cameo fight. Ryuji is the adopted son of Jin Goda. He is the second chairman of the Go-Ryu Clan and known as the "Dragon of Kansai". Appearance Ryuji has a tall build which is apparent even during his days as a schoolboy. He has a blond hair and a large scar on his face, and his tattoo depicts a golden dragon. He wears a beige suit (pinstriped in Kiwami 2) over a dark brown shirt, matching suit pants, and a pair of white wingtips. Additionally he wears a lighter beige coat with a strip of black fur all around the collar and down the front. In ''Dead Souls, he wears an off-white longcoat with a crocodile pattern over his attire. Personality Ryuji is depicted as a goal-driven and ambitious person, especially evident when he aimed to defeat Kiryu in order to take the title of the "one true dragon" and his ambition to wage a war between Tojo Clan and Omi Alliance. Ryuji is a yakuza but unlike many in the Omi, he has certain limitations on his way to the top evidenced when he was disgusted that Sengoku kidnapped Haruka to the point he killed him for it. In terms of fighting, he prefers head-on approach and has a sense of honor, considering Kiryu as a worthy opponent. Not only does he considers him a great opponent, Ryuji doesn't enjoy an unfair victory as evidenced when he had the opportunity to kill Kiryu, who was exhausted and vulnerable, he stayed his blade in order to fight him one-on-one on equal ground. Ryuji proves to be selfless as he doesn't hesitate to take bullets to protect his half-sister and Kiryu. He is self-aware of his flaws, notably his tendency to be impulsive (and considers that a real man sometimes has to act before they think), acknowledging that he always believed he'd die young. Ryuji is a proud man, evidenced by him challenging Kiryu to a fight in his final moments. This was right after he took bullets he knew was fatal. Kiryu, in a rare instance, showed immense respect to an opponent by calling Ryuji "the man I thought you were" and stating that he would go all-out in response to Ryuji challenging him to a fight. In the end, he expressed regret that him and his sister didn't get to spend more time with each other. That and the fact that he deeply cherishes the memory of his mother proves that family bonds are sacred to him. Biography Ryuji was born as the son of the Jingweon's boss and his wife, Suyeon Jung. Four years old at the time of the Jingweon massacre, he is one of its few survivors along with his mother. Fleeing to Sotenbori, she met Jin Goda, whom she told her story. Running from the mafia and exhausted from keeping her son safe, Jin took them in. When she meets Jiro Kawara, Jin begs for her to leave Ryuji with him. She obliges and Ryuji is adopted by Jin. Yakuza 0 Ryuji Goda appears in Sotenbori during his elementary school years. Goro Majima encounters him when he hears rumors of the "Bontan Hunter", who has been starting fights with high school students and stealing their pants. He picks a fight with Majima but is easily beaten. After their fight, Majima learns that Ryuji was fighting to avenge his classmates who were bullied by the high schoolers. Even at age 12, Ryuji towers over his peers and does not leave others to assume he is an elementary school student. Ryuji also takes a field trip to Kamurocho where be has a brief encounter with Kazuma Kiryu, after a fortune-teller tells the latter that he and a young man he will talk to shortly would have entangled fates. Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 Daigo mentioned that it was Ryuji Goda who set him up five years prior, causing him to be arrested and sentenced for five years for possession of firearms. He was formally introduced when Kiryu paid a visit to Sotenbori's Cabaret Grand. Yakuza: Dead Souls In the zombie spin-off Yakuza: Dead Souls, which follows an alternate story, in which Ryuji survived from his wounds and was expelled from the Omi Alliance after losing his fight with Kiryu, and drifts around before making his name at a takoyaki shop. He is set to succeed the owner, before returning to Kamurocho during the zombie outbreak. He later finds the owner, infected and turned into an octopus-like monster and, having no choice, kills him using the technique taught to him by his beloved takoyaki master. Subsequently, Ryuji helps his old rival, Kazuma Kiryu, as they work together to defeat DD and his zombies. Binary Domain Ryuji appears as a bonus online player in Binary Domain. Fighting style In contrast to other fighting styles such as Kiryu's, Goda uses a realistic, "sloppy" street fighting style. He uses an array of haymakers, wild punches and back kicks to attack. His grapples consist on mostly knees to the gut. Later in the game, he will use a Katana to attack, causing a lot more damage. He swings it in a wild manner, without any real technique or skills, using one hand to do so. In the final battle against him, he will use his regular fighting style, with the addition of a few more punches. In Dead Souls, because of an alternate reality where he didn't die, he no longer fights barehanded, but instead uses a gatling gun attached to his hand. He can still use kicks and tackles to keep the zombies at bay, and can even pick up weapons such as bats, pipes and more. His gatling gun is the fastest weapon in the game. It's not impossible he's still out there alive and well trying not to make a mess of his life again, but we are to guess he does not have the gun arm. Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Patriarchs Category:Go-Ryu Clan Category:Omi Alliance Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Yakuza 0 Bosses Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:AI Partners Category:Allies